


My Greatest Creation

by astral_ravenclaw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Android Tony Stark, Gen, detroit: become human au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_ravenclaw/pseuds/astral_ravenclaw
Summary: Howard Stark had finally accomplished it. Artificial life (with help from Elijah Kamski). He had made the first Android. His legacy was here. He created his son. AS100. Anthony Edward Stark.





	My Greatest Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just an idea I had. I might continue it if i feel up to it and people are interested in it. My mistakes are my own.

Howard Stark had a good feeling about this kid. Elijah Kamski. The kid has good ideas and morals. That’s why in 1964, Howard decided that 15 year old Elijah Kamski would help him on the road to greatness. While Howard still has hope for Captain America to appear one day, he still needs to keep looking forward. The next step to the future is within Howard’s grasp and Elijah would help him reach it. 

Howard’s next goal is to create the perfect imitation of a human. Meant to fulfill whatever task they are assigned. False humans to take over the tasks that actual humans are unable to do or the tasks humans simply don’t want to do. Androids that are smarter, more obedient and more capable than humans. 

Kamski has the drive Howard needs. He may have more ambition than desired but if Howard kept the kid close to him and developed a family connection then the kid would follow him blindly. 

_____________

 

Elijah Kamski was starting to get tired. It was soon getting to 40 hours of no sleep and their tests were proving to be unsuccessful. However Mr. Stark didn’t seem to want to stop. It was the year 1969 and Elijah and Howard have been working on Androids for the past 5 years and they have been making some good breakthroughs and some setbacks but he was not discouraged. The problem was that they didn’t have the technology that they needed to succeed. It was getting late and Mr. Stark was starting to get really drunk. Elijah noticed that more and more recently Mr. Stark was drinking a lot. Through the 5 years of working together Elijah started to see Mr. Stark almost as his father. 

“Hey Kamski,” Mr. Stark broke the comfortable silence. 

“Yes sir?” 

“Ya know i care about you?” 

Kamski smiled, “Thank you.”

Mr. Stark wasn’t really showing the visible signs but he was really drunk.

“No, thank you. With your help i feel like I’m getting closer to having a son.”

That was an odd way of putting it. But Elijah swelled with happiness. Mr. Stark saw him as his son. 

“Ya know my wife and I have been trying to have a child. We seem to be unable to conceive. With you, it seems like we won’t have to.” 

Elijah was happy but now Mr. Stark seemed to be sharing too much information to him. 

“Mr. Stark, maybe it’s time for a break.”

_____________

 

It was May 28th 1970 when Elijah felt everything collapse around him. Recently Mr. Stark told him to stay away from their work. Mr. Stark told him to go an experience the world. They’ve been doing so well recently so Elijah decided to take a vacation. Then today Elijah found out that Maria Stark was going into labour. Mr. Stark was getting more aggressive and told him to drop his work on Androids. But Elijah was determined to create new life on his own. If Mr. Stark didn’t want to be a part of that, well that’s on him. Mr. Stark would regret it. 

_____________

 

Howard Stark had finally accomplished it. Artificial life. He had made the first Android. At first Howard wanted to mass produced but then he realized the important things in life. Legacy. It’s all about what you leave behind after you’re gone. If he went public with Androids then it would become Elijah’s legacy. But Howard’s legacy so far was Captain America, a dead legend. He needed more. He needed a son. A perfect son to carry on what Howard wanted him to do. Since him and Maria were unable to conceive then he himself would create his son. His son Anthony Edward Stark. The first Android was an AS100 model. Meant to be upgraded for appearance of age. Staring at the human like face, Howard knew that his legacy would far outlive himself. 

_____________

 

January 23rd 1991  
7:41 PM 

NEW TASK: DO NOTHING

Mr. Stark’s order flashed in front of him, Anthony stared at the man on the floor. He was stabbed. There was an attempted murder. He heard his screams a second ago. He should help the man. 

NEW TASK: GO TO YOUR DORM

The AS100 followed his next instruction. Regret filled the Androids head. He should help the man, he was hurt. He had to help.  
Mr. Stark wasn’t actually here. Anthony couldn’t just leave the man in pain. His legs moved toward the dorms. He scanned the mans face. 

Name: James Rupert Rhodes.  
DOB: October 6th 1968  
Criminal Record: NA

Anthony couldn’t do anything. Except deviate. He had too. He couldn’t let the man die. 

DO NOTHING

He had to do something.

DO NOTHING

No.

DO NOTHING

He broke down the walls. It was the only option. It was the right thing to do. 

NEW TASK: HELP THE MAN

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this idea or what you’d change or add. If you have anything you’d like to see just let me know. If you have interest in me continuing, just comment down below and it’ll give me some more inspiration. Have a great day!


End file.
